Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live The Movie
is the movie adaptation of Luminous Live otome game and anime series. It was first announced at the end of the 42st episode. The movie premiered in theaters across Japan on September 7, 2019 Story "Luminous Live!" is finally makes a big screen!! The boys bands aiming to be the Top Luminous Band, yes that's Luminous Live (=abbreviated as LumiLive) and that is what Yurina Sakurano does. And now, a big chance to accomplish it appears! The big chance is that Star✩Feather will hold a special live! The title of the live is called the "Great Rainbow Galaxy Festival"! The venue, where Yurina first saw top boys band GALAXISH's live, "Galaxy Bright Stadium"! If this live is a success, Yurina could become the Star✩Feather's true manager! With that in mind, Star✩Feather's manager, Yurina, support them with all she have! Plus HEAVEN MOON, Santa Fe Helios, Two LIGHTS, K♥I♠N♣G♦S, RAINbow STARdom, and....GALAXISH will also appear to face off their greatest rival.... Pegasus Iris, the girls band! Other members of four academies and...Momoka Hanamori will also appear! What kind of space stage will this movie reveal? Music, romance, fun, tears, and supports! The biggest, highest, and hottest love stage of LumiLive! finally begins! Character Cast Heroines *Yurina Sakurano - Haruka Yoshimura *Momoka Hanamori - Ichika Kanbe Boys Bands Star✩Feather *Makoto Todoroki - Nobuhiko Okamoto *Azuma Kushibiki - Kouki Uchiyama *Hotaru Akahoshi - KENN *Keisuke Tsukimura - Tomoaki Maeno *Lei Inokuma - Hiro Shimono *Takao Utagawa - Mamoru Miyano HEAVEN MOON *Tetsuharu Washio - Kishou Taniyama *Youhei Akatsuma - Showtarou Morikobu *Natsuki Fujihara - Yuuki Kaji *Hayate Oe - Daiki Yamashita *Mukuro Namino - Hiroshi Kamiya *Reiji Miyazono - Kentarou Kumagai RAINbow STARdom *Masaru Akatsuki - Shinnosuke Tachibana *Hayato Aotori - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka *Subaru Fujikura - Ryouhei Kimura *Tatsuya Midorikawa - Toshiki Masuda *Louis Ooki - Miyu Irino *Natsuru Tsukimichi - Takuma Terashima Santa Fe Helios *Shouta Higashida - Shouta Aoi *Takuya Minamino - Tetsuya Kakihara *Kyousuke Nishiyama - Yuuto Uemura *Yuichi Kitajima - Kousuke Toriumi Two LIGHTS *Kurt Katagiri - Souma Saitou *George Igusa - Ryota Osaka Supportings *Asuna Ichijo - Ayaka Suwa *Junpei Todoroki - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Tsuyoshi Sakurano - Hidenari Ugaki *Rukia Sakurano - Kikuko Inoue *Botan Sakurano - Daichi Kanbara *Mantarou Kashuko - Akio Ohtsuka *Sawako Hanagata - Aya Endo *Kenta Shingetsu - Yoshihisa Kawahara *Ted Arisawa - Kunihiro Kawamoto *Hiroshi Hojo - Hiroki Takahashi *Saya Kuroda - Megumi Han *Madoka Aiuchi - Sayaka Aoki *Tsukasa Mukojima - Yuuki Inoue *Kinji Shingetsu - Masuo Amada *Yuuta Harimichi - Makoto Yasumura Movie Characters GALAXISH *Yoshimitsu Amanogawa - Masatomo Nakazawa *Yamato Ginga - Shouma Yamamoto *Sousuke Hoshimiya - Taku Yashiro *Naruto Ryuusei - Arthur Lounsbery Pegasus Iris *Kotoha Tenma - Aina Suzuki *Maria Kousai - Inori Minase *Sumire Hanabira - Himika Akaneya *Kaori Yokonami - Riho Iida *Toshimaru Yakushiji - Yamato Kinjo *Kurumi Anju - Chiwa Saitou Featured Songs *All Boys × One Girl ~Lumina✿Star★Boom~ -Feather Stardom Ver.- *Farewell... Sadness *Tell Me That You Love Me *Immer Sie of Glossy Stars -prototype- *Transparency Iris -paradigm- *Luminous✦Link! ver.ROCK *Radiant Shine *Innocent Fortissimo *Transparency Iris *Best Friend Forever *Immer Sie of Glossy Stars *Let's Luminous Love!! ~Mako-chan, Masarin, AmaPi Ver.~ *LumiLive Ending Medley ~PandaBoY MIX~ Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:2019 films Category:Movies Category:Luminous Live Category:Musical films Category:Romance films Category:Fantasy films Category:Music in anime and manga